Shunt connectors are known which electrically connect a pair of adjacent terminal posts of a post array to allow commoning therebetween. One such shunt connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,787 assigned to the assignee hereof; it comprises an integral stamped metal part contained in a dielectric housing. The shunt connector is of a miniature size and is said to have an axial length of only about 0.2 inches, a width of just less than 0.200 inches and a height of just less than 0.100 inches to permit side-by-side and vertical stacking with other like shunt connectors on an array of terminal posts on 0.100 inch centerlines in rows 0.100 inches apart. The metal shunt insert is substantially planar and consists of two coplanar pairs of cantilever beams joined at a rearward body section, and the shunt is inserted into a cavity of a low-profile housing from the mating face thereof. The adjacent inner shunt beams include projections or barbs struck outwardly from the plane of the shunt which latch behind a latching aperture within the front of the housing upon full shunt insertion to retain the shunt within the housing. The pairs of cantilever beams are disposed along and on each side of centerlines of the post-receiving cavity portions and are adapted to be deflected apart within the plane of the shunt by respective terminal posts entering the shunt connector along the centerlines. However, the post-engaging opposed contact surfaces of each pair of cantilever beams are sheared edges which include surface irregularities resulting from the shearing process, and also burrs which would be difficult or expensive to remove by deburring especially in such a small metal part. It is undesirable that such burrs bear agaisnt the terminal posts which could damage at least the plating material of the terminal posts which could be for example only 0.025 inches square in cross-section, or even example only 0.025 inches square. Further, it is considered undesirabe for contact surfaces to have even microscopic surface irregularities resulting from shearing because such irregularities adversely affect adhesion of plating material used to plate the contact surfaces to provide for a satisfactory electrical engagement with a mating contact surface over a long period of time.
It is desired to provide a miniature low-profile shunt connector wherein the opposed contact surfaces engageable with terminal posts inserted there between do not damage the plating material of the posts.
It is also desired to provide contact surfaces free of surface irrgularities and thereby enhance adhesion thereto of plating material plated thereon.
It is further desired to provide a shunt connector whose small sized parts have simpler structures simplifying manufacture, while providing for assured retention of the shunt member within the housing and for sufficient contact normal force with terminal posts.
It is yet further desired to provide a shunt member and associated housing cavity for a miniature low-profile shunt connector wherein all sections thereof are disposed within a common plane along with the means to retain the shunt member within the housing cavity to facilitate close spacing with an adjacent like shunt member in an adjacent like cavity.